New Hero on the Block
by Ellis97
Summary: Gadget's detective career is on ice when he and Gadgetmobile mess up a case and a new here named, Devon Debonair shows up and steals Gadget's spotlight and Penny from him. Meanwhile, Dr. Claw has created transformation formulas to aid him in his plan to destroy Gadget once and for all. Can Gadget save his career and win Penny and Gadgetmobile back? Based on Last Case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Well folks! Time for another adventure with everyone's favorite bumbling bionic detective, Inspector Gadget, his super intelligent niece Penny, his ever-faithful dog Brain, and the Gadgetmobile. This is based off of Last Case. **

**And without further ado, go go gadget, fan fiction!**

* * *

Deep in the confides of the mountains, was the lair of Dr. Claw, leader of global crime syndicate, MAD. He was just starting his plan to destroy Inspector Gadget.

"We're ready Dr. Claw." said two of his MAD agents.

"Excellent." Dr. Claw handed them a small bottle of green liquid "Use this, it will come in handy."

"What is Dr. Claw?" Asked one of the agents.

"Transformation formula." Dr. Claw said "It'll help you avoid Gadget when

**MEANWHILE... **

Inspector Gadget and his family were speding some quality family time in the park, playing frisbee.

"What a great day for playing in the park." Penny tossed a Frisbee at her uncle "Right Uncle Gadget?"

"Indeed it is Penny." Gadget caught the Frisbee "Catch Brain!"

Gadget tossed the Frisbee and Brain caught it right in his mouth. Just then, something started ringing.

"That's the top secret Gadgetphone." Gadget pulled an antenna out of his thumb and spoke into his pinky. "Yes Chief. You're where? On my way."

Gadget went to a trash can and there was the Chief.

"Chief Quimby!" Gadget saw his boss "What're you doing here?"

"Here's your assignment Gadget." Chief Quimby handed Gadget a paper.

Gadget read the paper "Two robbers were last seen robbing a bank. They are making a high speed chase to where they might be. Your mission is to stop them before they get away. This message with self destruct."

"Here's the license plate of the vehicle they were last seen driving." the Chief handed Gadget a license plate. "It fell off during

"Don't worry Chief. Inspector Gadget is always on duty." Gadget tossed the message back in the trash can and it exploded in the Chief's face.

"Why do I put up with him?" the Chief asked weakly.

"Penny, you and Brain stay here." Gadget said "Me and Gadgetmobile have to go solve this case."

Gadget jumped into the Gadgetmobile.

"We should run this plate through the DMV Gadgetmobile." Gadget suggested "They might have something that'll give us info on the vehicle."

"Well what're we waiting for partner?" Gadgetmobile asked "Let's go!"

As soon as Gadget and Gadgetmobile drove off, Penny and Brain knew what they had to do.

"You'd better follow them to the DMV Brain." Penny said "I'll type in directions to the DMV into my computer book and find you a great shortcut."

"Ruff!" Brain gave a salute.

"Okay, just take a shortcut through Heyward Drive and a right at Chapolin Road." Penny said. "Go Brain! And make sure Uncle Gadget doesn't spot you."

"Ruff!" Brain gave a salute and he ran to the DMV.

Finally, Gadget and Gadgetmobile had arrived at the DMV, but not before Brain that is. Brain was worried Gadget might spot him, so he spotted a trench coat and hat and put it on. Meanwhile, Gadget had taken the license plate to the lady at the front desk and she analyzed it.

"The vehicle is registered to a Mr. Claw." Said the woman.

"I see madame." Gadget said "Do you know where the vehicle was going?"

"Well it was going somewhere between DIC Street and Cookie Jar Ave." She explained.

"Well then there's no time to waste." Gadget jumped into Gadgetmobile "Come on Gadgetmobile! I know where the crooks are! Here's the info to where the strange vehicle was headed."

Gadget inserted the paper into Gadgetmobile's computer and Gadgetmobile scanned it.

"Off to the somewhere between DIC Street and Cookie Jar Road." Gadget told his partner.

"You got it buddy!" Gadgetmobile said.

Meanwhile, Brain had spotted Gadget and Gadgetmobile and his collar started beeping. It was Penny calling.

"Brain! Come in Brain!" Penny said "Where's Uncle Gadget and Gadgetmobile?"

"Ruff ruff ruff!" Brain found some sidewalk chalk and drew a cookie jar and a globe with the word "DIC" on it.

"So he and Gadgetmobile are going between the streets of DIC and Cookie Jar?" She asked.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"Better follow them Brain!" Penny said.

"Ruff!" Brain ran to DIC Street.

**MEANWHILE...**

Gadget and Gadgetmobile had spotted the thieves vehicle and they drove on a high speed chase.

"Whoever these felons are Gadgetmobile, they have no respect for traffic laws." Gadget drove his car at breakneck speed.

"Running the plates through the DMV was a great idea." Gadgetmobile said "The vehicle is registered to a Mr. Claw."

"Who I suspect could be our arch enemy, Dr. Claw using a clever alias." Gadget deduced.

"These felons are wanted for vandalizing, robbing banks, and driving above the speed limit." Gadgetmobile said.

"Well let's bring them to justice!" Gadget said "Go go gadget siren!"

A blue siren came out of Gadget's hat and it started going "whoo whoo whoo".

In front of them, were Claw's MAD agents. They were not about to let Gadget get them.

"It's that crumb Gadget alright." Said the first agent.

"Time to try out that new transformation formula Dr. Claw gave us." The man took out the bottle Dr. Claw gave him earlier and drank it.

Soon enough, the crooks arms grew as long as a pole and they alley ooped over a flag pole, leading them behind Gadget and Gadgetmobile.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Now that's something you don't see every day. Quick Gadgetmobile! Speed up!"

"No sooner said than done." Gadetmobile floored it.

Gadgetmobile sped up as fast as he could, but he was no match for the MAD Agents. The MAD agents' car bumped onto Gadgetmobile's bumper and some purple oil spilled out. The MAD Agents' car slipped on it and crashed right into a nearby toy store.

"Wowsers Gadgetmobile." Gadget said "You sure made a great plan with that oil slick and all."

"I didn't I sprung a leak." Gadgetmobile corrected his partner. "I'm not feeling so good."

"And it's about to get worse." Gadget pointed to two trucks that were heading towards them.

"My brakes are out, it's hopeless, save yourself Gadget." Gadgetmobile said.

"And abandon my partner?" He asked "Never! Go go gadget anvil!"

An anvil came out of Gadget's hat and he and the car tilted down and dodged the trucks.

"There, problem solved." Gadget went back into the Gadgetmobile.

Just then, our hero saw that a building was right in front of him. Gadget tried to turn the steering the wheel, but it broke right off.

"Or averted." Gadget gulped.

And all of a sudden...CRASH!

Gadget and Gadgetmobile had crashed right into the building. Gadget had survived, but Gadgetmobile was broken down.

"Wowsers!" Gadget shouted "Don't worry Gadgetmobile! I'm getting the mechanic's!"

While Gadget dialed the number for the Metro City Mechanic and then called the Chief to arrest the MAD Agents, Brain had witnessed the whole thing and ran back to the park to warn Penny of Gadgetmobile's horrible accident. Would Gadgetmobile be alive? Could he pull through? What would the Chief think about this? And what would Dr. Claw have in mind to destroy Gadget with this transformation formula?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Gadgetmobile has crashed down! Can he be fixed? What will the Chief think of this? And what is Dr. Claw doing with this transformation formula? Stay tuned and find out!**


	2. A Career on Ice

Gadget, Penny, and Brain had flown to the mechanics to have Gadgetmobile fixed. The mechanics did everything they could to revive Gadgetmobile. The Gadget's had waited desperately to see how everything would turn out. They waited for at least an hour. Just then, Otto the mechanic came out to give the news.

"How is he doc?" Gadget asked.

"We did everything we could..." Otto let his head down "AND IT WORKED! He's gonna be okay! With a little rest and relaxation and TLC, he'll be all fine and dandy."

"Really?" Penny asked "That's great!"

"Otto I could kiss you." Gadget exclaimed "However, considering the fact you're a guy, you have a stache, and you're covered in oil, I'll just thank you. I don't get it though, yesterday Gadgetmobile was working like a charm, now he's having breakdowns."

"Well Inspector," Otto explained "Even the great ones break down eventually."

"But he'll be okay right?" Gadget asked.

"Well, he has lost a lot of fluids and his transmission is completely shot." Otto finished "How's your transmission Gadget?"

"Me?" Gadget asked "My transmission is fine."

"Here's the bill." Otto handed Gadget a bill.

"WOWSERS!" Gadget saw the bill and fainted.

"Sticker shock. Gets them every time." Otto went back into the repair room.

**MEANWHILE...**

Deep in Dr. Claw's secret lair, Claw was discussing his latest plan with one of his agents, Professor Ganglion.

"So, Gadget has once again thwarted a robbery by two of my best agents?" Claw asked.

"Yes." Ganglion said "But this also proved that my formula is a complete success. I have finally unlocked the secret to molecular transformation."

"Excellent." Dr. Claw sinisterly smiled "And I've devised an evil scheme to use your formula to destroy Inspector Gadget once and for all."

Claw handed Ganglion a sketch notebook. It was part of his master plan.

"Oh Dr. Claw you are the most cunning of them all." Ganglion observed the sketch.

"Aren't I though?" Claw asked "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**BACK AT THE MECHANICS...**

Gadget, Penny, and Brain had been waiting in the recovery room for Gadgetmobile to wake up. Finally, Gadgetmobile had woken up.

"How you feeling buddy?" Gadget asked.

"Like a luxury coupe fresh off the assembly line." Gadgetmobile said.

"We were so worried Gadgetmobile." Penny and Brain hugged Gadgetmobile. "You're one of the family."

Just then, Gadget's phone rang. He pulled the phone antenna from his thumb and spoke into his pinky.

"Hello Chief." He spoke into the phone "You're where? I'll be there in a jiffy."

Gadget went to another room in the shop and banged on an oil canister. The Chief told him he would find him in one. Just then, the Chief popped out of the canister covered in purple motor oil.

"Chief Quimby, there you are." Gadget said.

"Do you mind telling me what the heck went on out there?!" The Chief asked aggravated.

"Well Chief, a group of MAD Agents were caught once again thanks to Inspector Gadget and the Gadgetmobile." Gadget saluted.

"Do you know what you did?" The Chief asked "You and that bucket of bolts destroyed over 2 million dollars in city property! The thing I want to know is WHAT IS UP WITH THE GADGETMOBILE?!"

"Well, he just had a teensy breakdown." Gadget said.

"A TEENSY BREAKDOWN?" The Chief yelled "Last month, the Great Bambini was able to make half of Metro City disappear because Gadgetmobile had a flat and you had to replace it."

"Pothole." Gadget answered "The city should do something about that."

"I'm through with your pathetic excises Gadget!" Chief Quimby grabbed Gadget's jacket "One more screw up and you are FIRED! And since Gadgetmobile is property of the force, you will have to get rid of him."

"Don't worry there won't be anymore screw ups Chief." Gadget proclaimed.

"There'd better not." Chief Quimby said "Now here's your assignment."

Gadget read the message "Due to the sudden rash of criminals displaying strange transformations and powers. It appears that a nefarious new crime wave is underway, Your assignment is to find out where these criminals are getting their strange powers and put a stop to it before Metro City is brought to it's knees. This message will self destruct."

Gadget crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the canister the Chief was in and the canister exploded.

**MEANWHILE...**

Back at Dr. Claw's lair, Claw made a call to Dr. Ganglion to see about the special formula.

"So Dr. Ganglion, is my special formula ready yet?" Dr. Claw asked the doctor while petting MAD Cat.

"Yes it is Dr. Claw." Ganglion said on the screen "It is brewing as we speak."

"Excellent. Gadget won't know what hit him." Claw sinisterly laughed until he noticed cat hair on his claw "MAD Cat! You're shedding! You know those hairs clog up my claw!"

"Rrrow." MAD Cat meowed.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Ganglion arrived in Dr. Claw's command deck with a bottle of red formula.

"The new formula is ready." Ganglion said "The red kind. This is guaranteed to do just what you had in mind."

Claw grabbed the bottle "And soon, it begins. Gadget will soon be replaced with a new and better model."

"Uh Claw," Someone said "I am here to buy me some of that formula."

Claw turned his chair around to see who was calling.

"Down here." Said the voice.

Claw moved his chair to the right and looked down. It was a short, dwarf-sized Italiano man wearing a suit.

"Ah Fernando Linguini." Claw smiled sinisterly "Well, you only be needing a SMALL amount."

"Is that a short joke?" Linguini asked "I hate short jokes!"

Gadget's career was in jeopardy, if he messed up one more case, he'd be fired and he'd lose his partner, the Gadgetmobile. He didn't want to lose his partner or his job. However, Dr. Claw had bigger things in mind for his arch nemesis. What was Claw planning to do with this special transformation formula? Would Gadget save his career?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Wowsers! Looks like Gadget will be fired if he messes up another case! Can he not mess this one up? Will he break it to the Gadgetmobile, Penny, and Brain? And what is Dr. Claw planning to do with the transforming formula? Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. A Giant Linguini

Gadgetmobile got released early and Gadget put him right on the case. They decided to go back to the crime scene to investigate the strange and unusual transformations. Since Gadgetmobile had just gotten out of the shop, Gadget wanted to slow down a little. Of course, Gadgetmobile was unaware that Gadget was in danger of being fired.

"Any reason why you're driving like Ms. Daisy?" Gadgetmobile asked his driver.

"No reason." Gadget said "You just got out of the shop Gadgetmobile, I thought it'd be best if we'd it easy for a while."

"Say, I was just wondering, did Chief Quimby say anything about me?" Gadgetmobile asked.

"He just wants us not to have any more mishaps." Gadget smiled nervously.

"When I was laid up, there was a car next to me." Gadgetmobile said "Bent frame, busted axle, the mechanics said he'd never return to active duty."

"Wowsers." Gadget gasped.

"Look I know I haven't been my best lately, but what I just want to apologize for being such a screw up lately." Gadgetmobile confessed.

"Look Gadgetmobile, we are partners and partnership means never having to say you're sorry." Gadget assured him "We're partners till the end. Now, we've got a case to solve."

Gadget and Gadgetmobile arrived at the crime scene where the MAD Agents had their strange transformations. Gadgetmobile stretched his wheels up to the pole the agents alley ooped.

"Go go gadget copter." The Gadget-Copter came out of Gadget's hat and he flew up to the flag pole.

The two partners observed the flagpole and Gadget used his Gadget-Binoculars to find clues to the source of the transformations.

"Say what's that on the window ledge?" Gadgetmobile pointed to the window ledge.

Gadget extended his arm to find what Gadgetmobile pointed to on the window ledge and grabbed it. It was the bottle the crooks used earlier.

"Boy it certainly is vile." Gadget sniffed the bottle "Cyanide, ammonia hydrate, and just a hint of nutmeg. I'd better take this to the lab and have them analyze it to determine what it really is."

"Or you could just check the label." Gadgetmobile Suggested.

Gadget read the label "Transformation formula. Patent pending."

"Those MAD agents must've used the formula to get those strange powers and then accidentally dropped it when theu alley ooped on the pole." Gadgetmobile Concluded.

Just then, the ground started shaking like an earthquake.

"What's going on?" Gadget asked "It doesn't look like an earthquake."

"My sensors indicate that the source is getting closer." Gadgetmobile said.

"Go go gadget binoculars." Gadget's hat extended out a pair of binoculars. He looked through them and saw a giant belt buckle "Wowsers. That belt buckle looks as big as a house."

"IT IS!" Gadgetmobile exclaimed.

It was the same Italian gangster that bought a bottle of formula from Claw. Only, this time he was like thirty feet tall.

"It's Fernando Linguini." Gadget stated "Middle sibling of the notorious Linguini bros."

Gadgetmobile was intrigued by this "I thought the Linguinis were midgets."

"Apparently he's had growth spurt and hasn't lost his taste for biscotti." Gadget went back into the Gadgetmobile and they drove off.

Linguini had been feasting on buildings, as indigestible as that sounds. Gadget and Gadgetmobile drove fast to the giant Italiano, who was munching on money bags from a bank.

"Go go gadget, megaphone." A megaphone came out of Gadget's arm "Linguini! That bank your munching on is property of Metro City release it immediately."

Linguini just tossed the bank down to Gadget and Gadgetmobile. Luckily, Gadgetmobile's evasive circuitry kicked in and dodged the falling bank.

"Great thinking Gadgetmobile, now let's cut this Linguini down to size." Gadget was ready to stop the bad guy. However, once he saw the giant Linguini coming, he decided the next best thing "On second thought, retreat is a good option too."

Gadget and Gadgetmobile may have been close to destruction, but they dodged all of Linguini's attacks.

"Gadgetmobile!" Gadget exclaimed "Keep driving until we get to HQ."

"Coordinates are already punched in." Gadgetmobile drove at breakneck speed.

While Gadget and Gadgetmobile had been driving to headquarters to tell the Chief, Linguini had been catching up to them. Finally, they lost him and they were getting close to headquarters.

"Alright Gagdetmobile," Gadget said "Time to slow down."

"I can't." Gadgetmobile kept going fast "The vibration shook my brakes, we're gonna crash!"

Inside HQ, Quimby had just been finishing his house of cards. Suddenly, Gadget and the Gadgetmobile crashed right into his office. Luckily, they hadn't crashed into him.

"GADGET!" He yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Remember our little chat?"

Gadget knew what the Chief was talking about "Um sure Chief. I'd love to stay and chat, but we have a Linguini to cacciatore."

Gadget drove fast out of the office to fight Linguini. He wanted to keep his job at the force before Gadgetmobile, Penny, or Brain found out.

**BACK AT THE MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw had been watching the newscast on Linguini's rampage throughout Metro City.

"Identified as Fernando Linguini, destroying and devouring everything in his path." Said the Anchorwoman "Apparently, Inspector Gadget is no match for this omnivorous Italiano. Is there no hero among us?"

"Oh but there is." Claw held up the transformation bottle to MAD Cat "Behold MAD Cat, my plan is about to unfold."

Without hesitation, Claw drank the whole potion and he began to undergo a hideous, and unsightly transformation.

"RRROWWW!" MAD Cat shrieked and hid behind a control panel as he witnessed the entire transformation.

He couldn't believe his yellow, cat eyes. His master had transformed into something, but what?

Dr. Claw had chugged down that entire potion like a guy in the desert towards an oasis and had underwent a hideous transformation. What was his new transformation? And what did he mean by "there is a new hero"?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Wowsers! Claw has drank the entire transformation bottle and has undergone a hideous transformation as part of his plan to destroy Gadget! What is his transformation? And will Gadget be able to keep his risk of being fired from Gadgetmobile, Penny, and Brain any longer? Stay tuned!**


	4. The Coming on Devon Debonair

While Gadget and Gadgetmobile had been pursuing Linguini, Linguini himself had been in the Heyward River gargling the water. Just then, he saw the Metro City bridge.

"Ooh time for another quick bite." Linguini went to the bridge "After all, I am a growing boy."

He picked up a giant fork and slurped the strings of the bridge like spaghetti. Just then, before he took another bite, a handsome, blonde man in a suit wearing jet shoes arrived at the scene.

"Looks like someone needs to be taught some table manners." The man flew to a nearby ship on the bay and grabbed an anchor and lassoed the bridge strings.

"NOBODY A-MESSES WITH A-MY PASTA!" Linguini shouted.

Linguini tried to chase the strange man but the man flew like a bullet and wasn't catchable. The man then flew down to the bottom of the river and tied Linguini's shoelaces together, then, he went back to the surface.

"Miss me?" The man gloated.

Linguini ran to grab the man, but he fell right into the river flat on his face. This caused a big splash and wave that went right to the bridge which caused a woman to be flooded to the river. The man then zoomed and grabbed the woman and flew her back to the bridge.

The woman woke up and was struck by his dashing good looks "Y-you saved my life and I don't even know your name."

"Devon Debonair." The man handed the woman a card "My number's on the card. Call me if you need more rescuing."

Just then, Gadget and Gadgetmobile arrived on the scene just when the press had arrived. Gadget, being the bumbling idiot he was, thought the press was coming towards him.

"Don't worry ladies and gentlemen of the press," Gadget said to the reporters "I've got everything under contr-"

The reporters stampeded right on Gadget and left footprints on him. The reporters had been taking photos and interviewing Devon Debonair. Gadget couldn't believe it, someone saved the day before he did. Not to mention, he was handsome, strong, and he was...human.

LATER AT CLAW'S LAIR...

Dr. Claw had been watching the news on the recent case.

"It appears that the great Inspector Gadget had arrived late at the recent Linguini calamity." The Anchorwoman said "Upon Gadget's tardiness, people are starting to have huge doubts of Gadget's ability to protect Metro City. On the other hand, theres a new hero in town known as Devon Debonair."

"Devon Debonair indeed." Claw evilly smiled "And this is just the beginning."

Claw then answered a transmission on his monitor and it changed to an image of Dr. Ganglion.

"Dr. Ganglion." He said "So nice of you to return my call. I will be needing more formula."

"No problem Dr. Claw." Ganglion said "I am working on it now. I should be having a new batch for you shortly."

"Not shortly," Claw said in a threatening voice "IMMEDIATELY!"

He banged his claw right on the control pad and ended the transmission.

"The city has begun to turn their backs on Inspector Gadget," He said to MAD Cat "Once he's out of the picture, Metro City will be mine! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

He continued laughing manically until he noticed the hairs in his claw. MAD Cat was shedding.

"Again with the shedding?" Claw asked "I warned you!"

Claw banged his fist right on the chair's arm, but not before MAD Cat ran off the chair.

**MEANWHILE...**

The Chief had called Gadget to his half destroyed office for a little meeting. Gadget knew just what this meant.

"Alright Gadget!" The Chief grunted without raising his voice "This is it! I gave you one more chance and you blew it! Not to mention you ruined my office!"

"Please Chief Quimby, give another chance." Gadget begged.

"GADGET!" Chief Quimby swiped off Gadget's badge "YOURE FIRED!"

Gadget had finished cleaning out his desk and left to the parking lot to tell Gadgetmobile the terrible news. He looked back as he saw his name being scratched off the door.

Gadget went outside to the parking lot to see Gadgetmobile waiting for him.

"Gadgetmobile, theres something I have to tell you..." Gadget sadly said.

"What is it?" Gadgetmobile asked.

"Well, you ever thought about retirement?" Gadget asked "Because I hear it's really great, the office throws a party, they give you a medal, and they set you up real nice."

Gadgetmobile was shocked by this "I-I don't believe this! You're getting rid of me!"

"It wasn't my decision Gadgetmobile." Gadget confessed "The Chief fired me. I got kicked off the force, we really blew it on that Linguini thing."

"Yes." Gadgetmobile said "We is right. And we gotta fight this thing Gadget."

"Look I'm sorry Gadgetmobile, I really am." Gadget laid his head down "It wasn't optional."

"But you said we'd be partners till the end!" Gadgetmobile reminded Gadget.

"Well that happens to be tomorrow morning." Gadget argued.

"GET OUT!" Gadgetmobile yelled.

"Very well then." Gadget stomped away with his box of office supplies.

"SOME PARTNER YOU TURNED OUT TO BE!" Gadgetmobile drove himself to the garage.

**BACK AT HOME...**

Penny and Brain had been in the garage preparing a cake for Gadgetmobile's welcome home party.

"Gadgetmobile is gonna be so surprised." Penny put a candle on the cake.

"Ruff." Brain barked.

Just then, Gadget came in the garage with his old office supplies box.

Penny and Brain jumped right out, only to see Gadgetmobile wasn't with Gadget.

"Where's Gadgetmobile Uncle Gadget?" Penny put her hands on her hips.

"Well Penny, I uh had to get rid of him." Gadget reluctantly confessed "I got fired."

"WHAT?!" Penny asked.

"I had no choice, he's property of the Police Department." Gadget said. "The Chief said I'd be off the force and have to give him up if I messed up another case."

Penny, didn't believe that for one minute. Even though what Gadget was saying was truthful.

"So thats it?" Penny asked "You don't just dump someone just because you made a mistake! So whats next? I get the flu, you're gonna send me back to the orphanage? Brain gets fleas, you're gonna send him to the pound?"

"Rrrrarrr." Brain gasped.

"And the worst part is, Gadgetmobile was your friend!" Penny pointed at her uncle.

"Come on Penny, just hear me out." Gadget tried to explain. "This wasn't my fault, it was totally the Chief's decision. I had no say in it."

Penny didn't want to listen and just went upstairs to her room with Brain following her.

Gadget felt awful, it had been probably the worst day of his life. He had been replaced by some handsome human hero, Metro City began to turn on him, he got fired, lost his partner, and lost the respect of his little angel. Gadget knew he had to get his job back and his family back too.

Inside of Penny's room, Penny and Brain had been discussing something. They had been ticked at Gadget, but they wanted to help him get his job back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Oh no. Gadget has been replaced by the new hero, he lost his partner, and his life is pretty much ruined. Can Gadget get his job back? What is Dr. Claw's plan to eliminate Gadget? Stay tuned and find out!**


	5. Gadget mobile's New Home

The next morning, Gadget went into the garage to reminisce all the good times he and Gadgetmobile had. In fact, all the times he had before he ruined his life. When he got inside the garage, he noticed their were monitors and projectors and junk everywhere. In front of him, was Penny and Brain.

"Penny?" He asked "What's going on?"

"I am still pretty mad at you Uncle," Penny said "But I'm gonna help you get your job and help you prove yourself to Metro City. Brain and I hacked into many places where the criminals had been in Metro City, then cross referenced the perpetrators names with my computer book with various databases. DMV, hotel reservation board, and the 'Felons R Us' Online Chat Room'."

"Well Penny, as your uncle, " Gadget told Penny "I would've told you those things were a waste of-"

"Actually I hit pay day!" Penny took out her computer book "Watch this video on my computer book."

A video appeared on the computer book's screen. It was a video from a hotel.

Penny explained everything as she showed her Uncle Gadget the video ""Fernando Linguini checked into DIC Inn just about three days ago."

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Those rooms must be enormous. He's over fifty feet tall."

"I wouldn't say that Uncle G." Penny corrected him "A hotel security camera recorded this."

She showed footage of Linguini checking into a hotel. He was his normal size, a midget.

"He's small and then he's big." Gadget pondered "Well, it's obvious what's going on here. A mystery wrapped inside a riddle and shrouded in a conundrum."

Brain just grunted and smacked his forehead.

"Uncle Gadget didn't you find a transformation potion during your last stakeout?" Penny asked.

"Yes I did." Gadget answered "But what would a transformation bottle have to do with Linguini changing from a tiny person into a huge person?"

Brain couldn't believe this, was Gadget really that dumb?

Penny just stayed cool and put her hands on her hips "Well..."

"Of course!" Gadget snapped his fingers "He used that potion to change himself into a giant. The real question is where he got it."

"I may have a lead on that as well." Penny typed in something into her book "Linguini made a number of phone calls from his hotel room."

"Boy, those security camera sure are everywhere." Gadget looked at the computer book screen.

"Using my books high resolution zoom feature, I was able to ascertain the number he was dialing and did a trace." Penny zoomed in the video "The part he was contacting was a guy named Señor Claw."

"Who I suspect is none other than Dr. Claw." Gadget concluded "I knew he was behind this major crime!"

"Uncle Gadget..." Penny put her hands on her hips "Claw's been behind every crime in Metro City."

"And so, a pattern emerges." Gadget continued. "So, we need to find the location of that phone and we'll find Claw's lair."

"I tried that Uncle, but it's a cellphone." Penny said "But I found out his lair is somewhere in the Diablo Mountains outside of town."

BACK AT DR. CLAW'S HIDEOUT...

Claw had been looking out of the window, petting his evil pet. He was more than determined to achieve his evil goal.

"Very, very soon Gadget," He wickedly grinned "Very soon, victory will be mine! Your defeat will be horrible, and painful, and terrible and-"

"Dr. Claw!" One of his agents interrupted.

"WHAT IS IT?" Claw yelled "Never interrupt me when I'm doing my anti-Gadget rant!"

"Sorry sir, but I want you to know that the Metro City Police Department is hiring Devon Debonair to replace Gadget." The agent shivered.

"Oh I have plans for them indeed. Big plans." Claw sinisterly laughed.

**LATER AT THE POLICE DEPARTMENT...**

Devon Debonair had arrived at the Police Department and had a little meeting with the Chief. He had taken Gadget's old office and made it his.

"Great to have you on the force Devon." The Chief shook Devon's hand.

"Great to be on the force." Devon shook the Chief's hand back.

"It's gonna be better than when Gadget was around." The Chief boasted.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Devon left to the garage.

Gadgetmobile had been waiting in the parking lot for his new partner to finally arrive.

"The Gadgetmobile!" Devon stepped into Gadgetmobile. "Why would Gadget ditch a car like you?"

"I was just wondering the same thing." Gadgetmobile frowned.

"Hows about you and me fight crime together?" Devon asked "Care to get back into the crime fighting biz?"

"Would I?" Gadgetmobile then thought something "You're not gonna use me for a while and then leave em to rust like Gadget did?"

"Heck no!" Devon assured "Devon Debonair and the Gadge- No no! Better yet! The Debonairmobile! Whatddya say?"

"I say, count me in!" Gadgetmobile exclaimed.

Devon and Gadgetmobile (or Debonairmobile now) drove back to Devon's mansion outside of town. Debonairmobile then drove to the garage.

"Where you going?" Devon asked.

"The garage." Debonairmobile answered "I just assumed that-"

"No no no!" Devon showed Debonairmobile to a small house "Your room is over here."

Devon took Debonairmobile to a large room. It was paradise! Amazing! Incredible! Great even!

"This amazing." Debonairmobile gasped "Gadget never treated me like a...like a...a king!"

"Just push this buzzer and Inga will come for ya." Devon pressed a button.

Just then, a tall, beautiful red headed woman came out of the door and appeared in front of Debonairmobile.

"You like a nice a-buffing ya?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh ya! Ya indeed!" Debonairmobile grinned widely.

"Enjoy." Devon left with a strange, suspicious look on his face.

Something was strange about Devon but what? What could it be?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Gadgetmobile is now Debonairmobile! And now, he's living a better life than with Gadget! Can Gadget solve the case and get his job back? And what's so strange about Devon? And why is Claw so happy about the new hero? Stay tuned and find out! **


	6. The Snowbot Cometh

Back at Dr. Claw's lair, Claw had been congratulating himself on his master plan. He looked out the window, petting his MAD Cat. His master plan was almost complete. He made a little transmission with Dr. Ganglion.

"So, Dr. Ganglion how is my new and improved batch of formula?" Dr. Claw asked.

"Results are exceedingly promising." Ganglion said "I've been able to expend the duration of the formula's effect for another few hours."

"THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Claw yelled. "The effect needs to last much longer for my plan to succeed!"

"I'll try redoubling the isotope." Ganglion explained "But I couldn't have anything ready for the weekend if my life depended on it."

"It does." Claw said in a threatening tone.

Claw turned off the transmission and raised his current transformation bottle in his claw.

"Life is good MAD Cat!" He raised the formula "Every crook, fiend, and felon in Metro City is buying this formula. And I control it's distribution. Do you realize what that means?"

"Meow." MAD Cat stretched and yawned.

"Buckets of bucks! And the best part is, pretty soon, Gadget will be out of the way and no one will stop me!" Claw evilly laughed.

"Dr. Claw?" An agent said.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Claw yelled.

"Your new client is here." The Agent said.

"Bring him in!" Claw ordered.

Entering the lair was a guy with an ice-like head and a fancy suit.

"Aah Abominable Snowbot, you're looking cold today." Claw evilly grinned. "Care to purchase some formula?"

"Yeah, thought I'd maybe give it a shot." Snowbot said "I'm gonna bust up some stuff downtown."

"Aah, the downtown rampage, a classic." Claw handed him a bottle of formula and Snowbot handed him money. "I don't make change!"

Snowbot then spoke up "I'm a little worried."

"About Inspector Gadget?" Claw asked "Don't worry, he's off the force."

"No I'm talking about the new guy." Snowball corrected "Devon Debonair."

"Don't worry." Claw sadistically grinned "I got this situation in the palm of my claw."

**BACK AT THE GADGET HOUSE...**

Gadget was lying on the couch, watching TV. Usually, this would be a time when he would be spending time with Penny and Brain. But Penny and Brain were still cross with him and Gagdet had nothing better to do. Gadget flipped to the news to find the anchorwoman reporting live from downtown.

"This just in," She said "Downtown Metro City is being turned into a frozen wasteland! The culprit is-"

Before she could finish, she was frozen solid in ice.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Thats my one chance to get my job back. I'll show the Chief, Penny, and Gadgetmobile that I'm still a great hero!"

Wasting no time, Gadget told Penny that he was gonna go downtown to stop the villain and save the day.

"Go go gadget, copter!" The Gadget-Copter sprouted from Gadget's hat and he flew downtown.

"You'd better follow him Brain." Penny said to the dog.

"Hmmph." Brain crossed his arms.

"I know, I still don't know if I can trust Uncle Gadget either, but you have to make sure he doesn't ruin everything again." Penny assured him.

Reluctantly, Brain ran to follow Gadget downtown.

**LATER...**

Snowbot had been rampaging through Downtown Metro City, freezing everything in plain sight with his ice breath of doom. Up in the sky, Gadget had been flying to get ready to stop this felon.

"Go go gadget, thermometer." A thermometer came out of Gadget's hat and it froze instantly "On second thought, go go gadget earmuffs."

A pair of earmuffs wrapped around Gagdet's ears and he landed to find the culprit.

"Aha!" Gadget exclaimed "The culprit is right in front of our eyes! The oh so villainous, Abominable Snowbot. Go go gadget flamethrower!"

A flamethrower came out of Gadget's chest, but it instantly froze solid with Snowbot's breath and covered Gadget in snow.

Gadget tried calling his gadget's to help, but the gadget's were all frozen solid.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Snowbot laughed. "That's the funniest thing I've seen since my kid sister ate the yellow snow!"

"That's disgusting." Gadget remarked.

Just then, Devon and Debonairmobile arrived on the scene to stop Snowbot.

"The Snowbot cometh and the Iceman is about to melteth." Devon boasted.

Devon stuck up a ski stick in front of Snowbot and it shot a heat ray and Snowbot melted into the sewer.

"I don't believe it." Gadget saw his old car. "Gagdetmobile is better off without me."

Gadget looked down in shame when Brain came by and picked him up and carried him home to be thawed out.

**LATER...**

After Gadget got thawed out, he, Penny, and Brain had been watching the news.

"Devon Debonair and his new partner, the Debonairmobile dazzled the citizens of Metro City single handily stopped the Abominable Snowbot and saved Metro City once again." The anchorwoman said "Asked for comment, the fabulous crimefighter had this to say..."

"Just doing my job." Devon said.

"There was also a crimefighter who wasn't doing job, Inspector Gadget." The anchorwoman continued "While Devon was fighting the Snowbot, Gadget did nothing more than stand by and do nothing, frozen like a statue. In other words, we are seeing the rise of Devon Debonair and the fall of ex-Inspector Gadget."

Penny and Brain had been pretty mad at Gadget.

"I can't believe you just stood there and did nothing!" Penny scolded her uncle. "You weren't even supportive of Gadgetmobile! He donut himself a new partner, and you just stood there!"

"Grrrr." Brain growled.

"But Penny, I was frozen solid, I couldn't move." Gadget tried to explain.

"Yeah right." Penny rolled her eyes "Maybe you'll win something at the Crimmie Awards tonight. On the other hand, Devon is an amazing crime fighter."

"What's he have that I don't?" Gadget asked.

"Charm, good looks, nice hair, and he's...human." Penny snarked.

Gadget couldn't believe what he heard, Penny, his precious angel had just stopped looking up to him and made Debonair her hero. That may have happened, but Gadget was sure he'd win the Crime Fighter Awards. That way, he'd get his job back and win back Penny. Maybe, he'd even get Debonairmobile to be his partner again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Gadget's getting ready for the Crime Fighter Awards. He thinks this is a good idea because he'll probably win Penny back and return to the force? Will this work? Stay tuned! **


	7. Who is Devon Debonair?

That night, Gadget, Penny, and Brain had gone to the Crime Fighter Awards ceremony downtown. Since Gadget had no car, he and his family had to catch a bus. They arrived at the building only to find out that reporters were taking photos of Devon and the Debonairmobile. They were praising and Devon was posing.

"Devon is so amazing Uncle Gadget!" Penny said "He's got all those reporters and women fighting over him."

"You won't be saying that when you see the amount of awards I win." Gadget huffed.

Gadget was sure he'd win awards and win Penny back. But he assumed wrong, Devon won every single award and guess what? Penny was cheering with as much gusto as possible. Luckily, there was the final award, Crime Fighter of the Year.

The woman spoke into the mike "And the winner for Hero of the Year is..."

Gadget crossed his fingers, he wanted it to be him.

"DEVON DEBONAIR!" She finished.

However, Gadget thought he won. He extended his legs up to nearly the wall.

"Uncle Gadget, you didn't win, Devon Debonair did." Penny lowered Gadget down. "He's so amazing."

Gadget growled. Penny used to look up to him and now she ditched him for that ego-maniac Debonair.

"Just doing my job." Devon gloated.

"And for the first time in this category..." The announcer woman continued "For 'Best Crime Fighting Car', he winner is...THE DEBIONAIRMOBILE!"

Debonairmobile came driving onto the stage to accept his award, he spoke into the microphone.

"It is such an honor to accept this award." He said "I'd like to thank the best crime fighting partner a guy could ever have, Devon Debonair."

Gadget was appalled. Debonairmobile didn't mention him at all! After all those years of fighting crime, he acted as if Gadget never existed.

"How could he not mention me?!" Gadget asked. "He's only been with Devon for two days!"

"Well, you did turn your back on him Uncle Gadget." Penny said.

"THE CHIEF DID IT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Gadget yelled.

"You know you always told me not to blame others for what I did." Penny pointed out "But now, I realize you were just a hypocritical bum."

He would've scolded Penny, but he felt really awful. This wasn't his fault, he had no choice. His little angel was turning into a smart mouth.

**LATER...**

Penny dragged Gadget to the parking lot to congratulate Debonairmobile on winning the award. Gadget didn't want to for obvious reasons.

"It's called good sportsmanship Uncle Gadget." Penny dragged her uncle "And you should be supportive! It's the least you could do after you selfishly disowned him!"

Gadget tried to explain, but he knew Penny wouldn't listen at all. Penny just took Gadget to where Debonairmobile was and left him there.

"So, um hi." Gadget said.

"Hi." Debonairmobile smiled.

"So uh you check out that new auto-parts store on Main Street?" Gadget asked.

"Haven't had the time." Debonairmobile said "Devon and I have been you know, saving the city and all."

Gadget looked down "Look just so you know, Gadgetmobile, I'm sorry about this."

"It's Debonairmobile now." The car said.

"You took his name?" Gadget asked.

Debonairmobile sighed. Just then, Penny, Brain, and Devon had arrived at the scene.

"This guy messing with you?" Devon rudely asked.

"No, it's okay Dev." Debonairmobile assured. "Penny! Brain! Great to see you."

"Congratulations on your award Debonairmobile." Penny said.

Just then, Brain sneezed and landed in Gadget's arms.

"That's weird." Penny said "Brain only does that when he's around cats or someone who owns a cat."

"You own a cat Devon?" Gadget asked.

"Of course not haven't had much use for them." Devon answered.

Penny noticed a hair on his sleeve "That's weird, because that looks like cat hair on your jacket."

"Probably just a hair from one of the adoring women, who have been fawning over me." Devon gloated "Unlike you Gadget."

"Grrrrrr." Gadget grunted.

Just then, Devon noticed his hand was cracking and hid it in his pocket.

"Well guess I'd better be going, need my beauty rest." Devon gloated "Which what you lack Gadget!"

Devon got into the Debonairmobile and left, laughing. Gadget was so furious, that guy was getting on his nerves.

"That guy gives the heebie ba-jeebies." Penny looked at the hair.

**LATER...**

Gadget, Penny, and Brain went home and Penny used an electronic microscope plugged into her computer book and analyzed the hair.

"Analysis done." Said the computer book "Cat hair."

"So Devon lied about being around a cat." Penny said "I wonder what else he lied about."

"Yeah!" Gadget said "There's no telling what other animals he's been with."

Penny turned to and searched for Devon Debonair. No match. She then did a worldwide universal search for Devon, including all aliases. No match found. It was like the guy came out of nowhere.

**AT DR. CLAW'S LAIR...**

Claw had been holding up a trophy. He looked at it with as much evil as possible.

"Devon Debonair." Claw sinisterly grinned "Crime Fighter of the Year. What an honor for him! Just doing my job!"

**MEANWHILE...**

Debonairmobile had been thinking and decided to pay a visit to the Gadget house. Penny and Brain went outside to see him.

"Debonairmobile?" Penny asked.

"Hey Penny, hey Brain." Debonairmobile said "Just visiting."

"I can't believe this Debonairmobile, you're living a life of luxury, you have a great partner, and you won an award." Penny said.

"Yep! It's the best a guy could ever want." Debonairmobile said.

"And you don't miss Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked.

"Not even a little." Debonairmobile said.

"It's not surprising." Penny crossed her arms "After all, he dumped you and turned his back on you. The nerve of him. My so-called uncle."

"Yeah, but he maybe he didn't really have a choice." Debonairmobile said "He did try to explain, maybe we should've trusted him. Maybe it was us who let him down. Well, see you around."

Debonairmobile drove off, he thought, did Gadget really turn his back on him or was it the other way around?

He returned to Devon's luxury mansion in the Diablo Mountains. He looked at his old license plate with Gadget on it.

"So where have you been?!" Devon demanded.

"Just driving around, you know." Debonairmobile said.

Devon knew what was going on and thought of something. But it wasn't a good thought.

"Say, Deobnairmobile, I got an intel on where Claw's lair is." Devon said with a smug look. "And I was thinking we could ask Gadget for some assistance."

**BACK AT THE GADGET HOUSE...**

Gadget had been sitting on the couch, looking at his photo album. All the memories of times spent with his angel Penny, his faithful companion Brain, and his partner Gadgetmobile. And he wouldn't have any more wonderful times with them, he lost everything he ever cared about. His family, his job, his partner, everything.

Just then the Gadget-Phone rang. Gadget pulled the phone antenna out of his thumb and spoke into his pinky.

"Hello Chief." He answered "Devon Debonair? You did? Really? When? Now? I'll be there."

Gadget easily fell for the trick and told Penny and Brain he was on his way.

"I don't get it." Penny said "Why would Devon want to team up with you?"

"Penny, isn't it obvious?" Gadget asked "It's because your uncle is a super intelligent and brilliant crime fighter who everyone once looked up to."

"This all seems strange Uncle." Penny said. "Why would someone like Devon wanna help you?"

Gadget was finally fed up with Penny and her smart remarks.

"LISTEN PENNY!" Gadget snapped "EVER SINCE I GOT FIRED, YOUVE BEEN TREATING ME LIKE A BACKSTABBER! All I want is to show you what a hero I really am and you're just making it hard on me! I just want you to know what a great detective I am! And thats what I'm gonna do!"

Gadget's copter came out of his hat and he flew to where Devon said Claw's lair was.

"You'd better follow him Brain." Penny said.

Brain ran fast and followed Gadget's every move. Penny thought, maybe she did kinda let him down. He just wanted Penny to look up to him again and she made it hard on him. Penny didn't know what to think.

Meanwhile, Gadget called the Chief and told him everything. He figured it would be the perfect way to prove to the Chief how great he was of an inspector.

"Wait Gadget!" The Chief noticed something on his map "That's not-"

But before the Chief could say anything, Gadget lost the signal and hung up. Gadget was too way up in the air to hear anything.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Gadget is on his way to Dr. Claw's lair. But, this is very strange and Devon is acting very strange. There's no record of him anywhere! Who is Devon Debonair? and what does Claw have anything to do with this? And will Gadget get his job back? **


	8. Gadget's Despair

Gadget had finally arrived at the place Devon had told to meet him at. He looked around and saw that Devon wasn't anywhere. Meanwhile, Brain hid in a tree watching his master

"That's weird." Gadget said "Devon is no where to be seen. Go go gadget binoculars."

Gadget used his binoculars to observe Claw's lair. It was like a prison.

"Wowsers." Gadget said "That's the second greatest lair I've ever seen. Barbed wire, security towers, complete with laser detection searchlight."

**MEANWHILE...**

On the other side of the lair, Devon and Debonairmobile had been parked and hiding from Gadget.

"Wait here Debonairmobile." Devon said.

"But Devon, I wanna be in on the action." Said Debonairmobile.

"You will." Devon said "Just stay here and nab them when I apprehend them."

"Strategy. Got it." Said Debonairmobile.

Devon snuck out of the car's sight and he took something out of his pocket. It was a small bottle with red liquid. He chugged most of it down and tossed it into a tree.

It was the same tree that Brain was hiding in. Brain had grabbed the bottle and observed it. There was something strange about the stuff inside it.

In front of the lair, Gadget had been inpatient for Devon and decided to save the day himself. After all, it was the only way he could prove himself to the Chief.

"Go go gadget nuclear missile." A missile came out of his hat and was ready to launch.

Just then, a police cruiser came up to the place. It was the Chief. He ran up to Gadget

"Chief Quimby, you made it." Gadget said "In just about one second, Claw's lair will be blown to smithereens and he'll be in an inescapable prison."

Chief Quimby grabbed Gadget by the jacket "Gadget you idiot! This IS a-"

Before the Chief could finish, Gadget's missile launched, blew up the wall, and guess what? All the crooks that Gadgt fought throughtout the story had escaped.

"Gadget you idiot!" The Cheif yelled "This isn't Claw's lair, the new Metro City Maximum Security Prison!"

"What?" Gadget asked.

"Freeze!" Devon came out of hiding "You're all under arrest!"

Just before the villains could make a getaway, Devon easily captured them.

"Nice work, Devon Debonair." The Chief turned to Gadget "I don't know what kind of cockamamie stunt you're trying to pull Gadget!"

"But Cheif, I got a tip that this was Claw's lair." Gadget explained "Ask Devon, he'll back me up."

"He's lying." Devon gave a smug smile.

"THAT DOES IT GADGET!" The Chief "DONT EXPECT ME TO REHIRE YOU BECAUSE I AM NEVER TAKING YOUR CALLS AGAIN! SO GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Gadget was shocked by this, he couldn't get his job back at all. Brain hid in the bushes and growled.

"Luckily, I was on patrol." Devon gloated "Otherwise, these felons would terrorize Metro City once again."

"But you called me!" Gadget said "You told me this was Claw's lair."

Devon put a business card in Gadget's hat "You know Gadget, with all those gadgets, I could use a man like you...for a manservant! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Come to my office later Devon, we'll discuss a promotion." The Chief said.

Devon continued laughing harder when he pushed Gadget down on the ground. Just then, he noticed his hand wascracking and left. He went to Debonairmobile and drove off. Brain had suspiciousions, so he followed Devon to where he was going.

"Change in strategy?" He asked.

"Yes change in strategy." Devon gave an evil smile.

Debonairmobile noticed something. Something was wrong. Devon drove him into a cave. But not just any cave, a secret cave. There was the MAD symbol on a door.

Debonairmobile couldn't believe his eyes "This is...Claw's lair."

"Indeed it is." Claw said. "Get this junk heap out of my sight."

Claw's minions grabbed Gadgetmobile and took him somewhere. What were they planning to do with him? Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

**MEANWHILE...**

Gadget arrived home before Brain did. He walked inside to his room. Gadget felt awful, he couldn't get his job back, even if he tried. He lost his partner, the whole town, his job, his organic body, his partner, and the love of his life, Penny.

"What am I?" He looked at his gadgets.

He was nothing but gears and circuits. His gloves were his hands, he couldn't feel, all he was good for was for being a Swiss army knife. He wasn't Lt. Gadget anymore, he was a nobody.

Penny went to see her uncle and see if he was okay. She saw he was on his bed, crying into his gloves, which were his new hands. Penny looked at her Uncle Gadget, she felt awful for what she said to him.

"Uncle Gadget?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just call me John." Gadget continued sobbing "I've always been a nobody. All I wanted was to be a hero and help people, but ever since that Devon Debonair came to town, I've realized I'm no hero at all. I wanted to be someone people would look up to. But I failed as a detective and a father. This almost makes me wish that I had never been born and that you'd be better off without me."

"Don't say that Uncle Gadget." Penny said "Look I'm sorry for not trusting you and for . You were just trying to explain everything and really didn't have a choice. You're still my hero and you're still my dad. You're best thing that's ever happened to me and Brain. And whether you're human or not, I love you."

"You mean it Penny?" Gadget sniffled.

"Every word." Penny there herself into her Uncle Gadget's arms, they Eskimo kissed, and hugged again.

As as I've said before, Gadget may have been mechanical, but that didn't prevent him from having feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wowsers! Gadgetmobile has been kidnapped by Dr. Claw and his MAD henchmen. Can Brain save Gadgetmobile in time before something bad happens to him? Stay tuned! **


	9. Partner's Reunite

Back at Dr. Claw's hideout, Gadgetmobile had been chained, the MAD agents were ready to finish him off. They were gonna crush him into a car crusher.

"Excellent." Claw sadistically smiled "I have ruined Gadget's life, now I will get rid of his partner. Any last words?"

"Yes." Gadgetmobile said "I came into this world as the Gadgetmobile, at least I'll die that way. I can't believe I fell for your tricks Claw!"

"Aw how touching." Claw manically laughed. "CRUSH HIM!"

Just as Gadgetmobile was about to be destroyed, the door crashed open. It was Brain.

"Brain!" Gadgetmobile exclaimed "Get me outta here!"

"Ruff!" Brain ran to rescue Gadgetmobile.

"GET THAT DOG!" Claw ordered his minions.

The MAD Agents started shooting beams at Brain, but Brain quickly dodged them and jumped into Gadgetmobile and they drove off back to the Gadget residence.

"Floor it Brain!" Gadgetmobile said as Brains stepped on the power "We've got some unfinished business to take care off."

"Ruff!" Brain drove at breakneck speed.

Finally, Gadgetmobile and Brain made it to the Gadget Residence. Brain saw Gadget and Penny embracing in the window and climbed up the tree. Then, he knocked on the window.

"Huh?" They turned to the window to see Brain.

"Brain!" Gadget opened the window and Brain made his way in "What're you doing out there? And where have you been?"

"Looks like Brain found a piece of evidence." Penny showed Gadget the bottle Devon dropped "Apparently, Devon dropped it."

"Transformation formula." Gadget observed the formula "I don't know for sure, but this could mean that Devon Debonair works for Claw."

"That's right." Penny nodded "And since he works for Claw, that means-"

Just then, Penny noticed the business card and realized something.

"Wait a minute..." She said "Devon Debonair doesn't work for Claw, he IS Claw!"

"Now, now Penny." Gadget put his hand on her shoulder "Don't jump to conclusions angel. For all we know, Devon could actually-"

"The phone number on the business card Uncle Gadget, it's the same one that Linguini called from his hotel room." Penny said "Claw's cellphone!"

"You're right Penny." Gadget saw the business card. "This means that either Devon and Claw are business partners or Devon IS Claw."

"Uncle Gadget, you need to get back on your feet." Penny assured him.

"But I don't have a car." Gadget told Penny.

Just then, a horn started beeping from the outside. The Gadget's went to see what it was.

"Oh yes you do." Penny pointed to where the beeping came from.

"Gadgetmobile?" Gadget saw his old car and ran up to him.

Gadget jumped onto Gadgetmobile's hood and hugged him.

"Oh how I've missed you old pal." Gadget said.

"Well, why don't we save it for later and stop MAD?" Gadgetmobile asked.

"No problemo." Gadget hopped into the car.

"Turns out that Devon and Claw are the same guy!" The car said.

"Right! I just figured that out." Gadget said "Let's go!"

"Uncle Gadget," Penny went to the car "I'll call Chief Quimby and explain everything."

"And you'd better get him and the rest of the force to Claw's lair as soon as we leave!" Gadget said.

"Here's the location." Gadgetmobile printed out a map to Claw's lair.

"Got it!" Penny took the map "I'll be there. And Uncle Gadget, be careful."

"Don't worry Penny I'll be careful." Gadget said "Lieutenant Gadget is always careful."

"Good luck." She kissed Gadget right on the nose.

"Go go Gadgetmobile!" Gadget said to the car.

They drove off at breakneck speed and were on their way to Claw's lair while Penny called Quimby on her video watch.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like Gadget and the Gadgetmobile are back together again! Now it's time to bring down Dr. Claw and his MAD syndicate! Stay tuned! **


	10. Bringing Down the MAD House

Penny turned on her video watch to call Chief Quimby. Quimby appeared on the watch's video screen.

"Chief Quimby!" She said on the watch.

"Penny what do you want?" The Chief asked "If this is about your uncle-"

"Listen Chief!" Penny said "Devon Debonair is a fraud! He's really Dr. Claw!"

"WHAT?!" The Chief asked. "Preposterous!"

"No really." Penny assured him "He used a transformation bottle to change into Devon! And we got intel that on where his lair is!"

"I'll be on my way." The Chief said "Hopefully, this isn't another one of Gadget's stupidity."

**MEANWHILE...**

Gadget and the Gadgetmobile had finally arrived at Claw's lair.

"There it is Gadget!" Gadgetmobile said "Claw's real lair!"

Gadget got right out of the car and a megaphone came out of his arm.

"Alright come right out!" He shouted through the megaphone "We can do this the hard way or the difficult way! If that's how you want it, go go gadget arsenal."

A bunch of missiles, rockets, and explosives came out of Gadget's hat and arms and they blasted the secret door right off the cave.

"Let's go nab us some Claw!" Gadget jumped back into Gadgetmobile.

"I couldn't have it better myself partner!" Gadget drove at breckneck speed.

"WHAT?!" Claw yelled as he saw the monitor "GADGET IS HERE?! SEIZE HIM!"

"Right Dr. Claw." Said the MAD Agents.

"Quick! MAD Cat!" Dr. Claw grabbed his pet "We must escape!"

MAD Agents kept shooting laser beams at Gadget and trying to disintergrate him.

"Go go gagdet, sheild!" A shield came out of Gadget's jacket and deflected the beams knocking the agents out cold.

Gadgetmobile, used a net to hold the MAD Agents hostage.

"Just like old times eh Gadgetmobile?" Gadget asked.

"Just like old times buddy!" Gadgetmobile said.

"Now you hold them off Gadgetmobile, time for me to go after Devon...or should I say Claw?" Gadget ran upstairs to Claw's control room.

**BACK ON THE ROAD...**

Penny, Brain, the Chief, and the rest of the force had been on their way to Claw's lair. Penny explained everything.

"...And this is the stuff that Claw used to change himself into Devon." Penny handed Quimby the transformation bottle.

"I see..." the Chief saw the bottle "I just want you to know that if this is another one of Gadget's stupidity, I am not believing you ever again! And he is FIRED!"

"You already fired him." Penny pointed out.

"Oh yeah." the Chief said.

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Gadget had finally arrived at Claw's lair. It looked more evil than he thought it would.

"Alright Claw!" Gadget said "It's time to take you in!"

Gadget slammed a handcuff on Claw's claw, only to find out that it was a decoy claw, ready to blow up.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "He's escaped! I'd better get outta here! Go go gadget copter!"

The Gadget-Copter came out of Gadget's hat and he flew out of the lair in time before the whole hideout blew up. While flying back to Gadgetmobile, Gadget saw that there were two MAD agents that had escaped.

"Oh no you don't!" Gadget said "Go go gadget net!"

A net jumped right out Gadget's hat and it captured the MAD Agents. Gadget landed right on the ground next to Gadgetmobile.

"We did partner!" Gadget said to Gadgetmobile.

"We sure did, Gadget." Gadgetmobile said back "Look, I'm sorry for doubting you. I should've trusted you."

"Like I said Gadgetmobile, we're partners and that means never having to say you're sorry." Gadget assured him.

After that, Penny, the Chief, Brain, and the cops arrived to arrest Claw's minons.

"Uncle Gadget you did it!" Penny jumped up and hugged him.

"All in a days work for Lt. Gadget and the Gadgetmobile." Gadget said.

"Well Gadget, I feel like I always this but, I don't know how you did it, but congradulations." the Chief said "And you are back on the force."

"Say, isn't this the same guy who fired us?" Gadgetmobile asked.

"True Gadgetmobile, but sometimes you gotta let bygones be bygones." Gadget told his car. "Unfortunetly, Claw has once again escaped our clutches."

"Well it's no surprise." Penny said "With that transformation formula, Claw can disguise himself as anyone or anybody."

Gadget then looked at the Chief's pocket and noticed the transformation bottle "You're right Penny, he could be anyone. Go go gadget restraining device!"

A restraining device came out of Gadget's hat and it grabbed the Chief. Gadget put the restrained Chief in the backseat and he drove off.

"I'm gonna get you for this GADGET!" Chief Quimby yelled.

"Tell it to the judge Chief, or should I say Claw?" Gadget assumed.

"But I AM the real Chief." Quimby said "You know that Gadgetmobile, your sensors can detect a phony in an instant!"

"Talk to the steering wheel cause the sensors are not listening." Gadgetmobile said.

Meanwhile, up from the mountains, Dr. Claw had witnessed Gadget's life returning. Gadget defeated him once again.

"I'll get you next time Gadget, next time!" Claw vowed.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**That's the end to another Inspector Gadget story! Be prepared for our next story! Stay tuned!**


End file.
